


Bite the Bullet

by fandomfan



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfan/pseuds/fandomfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncertainty is not a feeling with which Brad Colbert is intimately familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite the Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt of the same title.

Uncertainty is not a feeling with which Brad Colbert is intimately familiar.

He is the Iceman. He walks alone. He is cool and collected in situations the pressure of which would make ninety-eight percent of the global population shit themselves in blubbering fear and panic.

This is a set of facts that makes Brad proud in many areas of his life. It is doing fuck-all to calm his nerves here in his own living room where the only possible incoming threat is due home from the office any time now.

Brad quadruple checks that his AO is as it should be. Steak: marinating, ready for grill. Good red: decanted, breathing on counter. Pathway to bedroom: clear, prepared for later egress (desirable). Pathway to front door: clear, prepared for later egress (undesirable).

Small velvet box: stowed, burning hole in pocket.

Brad repeats certain pertinent facts to himself like one of Rudy’s fruity mantras. DADT can no longer fuck over his career. It’s been almost ten years for the two of them. They’ve finally figured out how to live on the same fucking side of the country. There are two names on the house’s mortgage.

There’s no one else for Brad; of this much, he is very certain.

It’s that last fact. That’s the one that’s got him showered and wearing a shirt with buttons and ruthlessly suppressing his urge to get on his bike and ride like the wind out of here before–

–before the sound of the garage door opening that means it’s showtime.

Brad keeps his seat and waits as a car door opens and closes; as the garage door sounds again, closing this time; as those loping, familiar steps approach; as that talented, beautiful man comes into their house and sees Brad sitting there, waiting for him.

Nate smiles at him.

Nate smiles. His surprised, wide, there-you-are-and-that-makes-me-happy grin.

And that’s enough. Brad’s uncertainty is gone, and he’s not sure why it was ever there.

He stands and crosses the room to Nate and takes both his hands and says, “You’re it for me, Nate Fick. I love you, and you’re it for me, and I want you to marry me. How copy?”

Nate looks at him, those big green eyes wide and suspiciously shiny. He smiles even wider, nods his head decisively _Yes_ , and pulls Brad into a kiss that expresses some very enthusiastic, very certain approval of the plan.


End file.
